


The Party

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: COMEDY - FLUFF - ROMANCE - DOMESTIC FLUFF - FUN
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Party

**I do not own Star War The Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Party**

“You do know it’s a fancy dress party right?” said Cody with Obi-Wan looking over his shoulder drink in hand.

Wolffe and Rex stood casually in the doorway, each wearing the others armour.

“Well technically we are in fancy dress” grumbled Wolffe gesturing to Rex’s helmet under his arm.  
Cody held Wolffe’s gaze for a few seconds before glancing at his blonde younger brother who was decked out in Wolffe’s gear.

“Just let us in Codes” huffed Wolffe impatiently eyeing up the ancient Coruscant centurion garb Cody was dressed in.

Cody sighed as he opened the door wider and beckoned his two vod into the crowded party.  
Rex nodded at Obi-Wan who gave him a big smile “Nice dress” muttered Rex giving him the once over before heading off to find his Commander.

“Thank you” called Obi-Wan after him, donning his pointed hat.

“I think you both look adorable!” exclaimed Obi-Wan sipping his drink as he watched Rex disappear into the crowd and then turned his attention back to Wolffe, eyeing the man up and down. Obi-Wan beamed,  
Wolffe did not.

“It’s Wolffe!” blurted Commander Cody “the word ‘adorable’ is not even on the table as far as he is concerned. How much of that kriffin punch have you had old wizard?”

“A few” admitted Obi-Wan meekly.

“Yeah, you probably shouldn't have let Plo loose on it” said Wolffe ignoring Cody’s insult, and craning his neck over the crowd as he gestured over at his Jedi. They watched as Plo removed a small bottle from his robes and sneakily tipped the contents into the punch bowl.

“Oh dear” said Obi-Wan going pale. 

“I’ll reel him in don’t worry” said Wolffe “Kel Dor are my speciality” and with that he pushed his way through the throng of people to get to Plo.

Obi-Wan hiccuped at Cody as he watched Wolffe leave “Hang on” he frowned as he tried to focus on Cody’s innocent face “ **old** wizard?”

\---------------------------

Wolffe manoeuvred his way past Rex who was stood with Commander Tano, and just caught her exclaiming:  
“Oh Force Rex, I love it!” to his blonde haired vod as she eyed her Captains new look.  
Wolffe paused, frowning at the two, as Rex proceeded to stick Wolffe’s bucket on his head.

“Ta da!” he said before his head swung from side to side “Whoah Wolffe!” exclaimed Rex “how much kriffing porn have you got stored on this thing?!”

Ahsoka giggled loudly almost spilling her drink.

“Er, yeah about that vod” stammered Wolffe blushing furiously “look, just turn the HUD off ok?”

“Are you kidding me vod!” Rex sounded genuinely shocked “some of this stuff is …. I mean… shab … crikey...you sly old...!” He yanked the helmet off his head and pointed a finger at Wolffe “bad wolf!” he said mockingly.

“I want to see!” squealed Ahsoka.

“Not gonna happen” growled Wolffe eyeing her montrals.

She looked put out “You clones and your tiny heads”

Wolffe just sighed and left them to it. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment so he jammed Rex’s helmet onto his head as cover, and continued toward Plo even as Rex shouted “Bad Wolf!” at him again over the noise of the crowd.

\---------------------------------

“Is Bly here yet?” asked Cody

“Yes” replied Obi-Wan I let the three of them in earlier?”

“Three of them? Wow, you really are far gone”

“He’s with with Aayla and Kit” pouted Obi-Wan

“Ah right, of course he is”

Obi-Wan was leaning his arm on Cody’s shoulder and smirked at him “We Jedi just can’t resist you clones you know” And with that he slipped his arm into Cody’s and dragged him off toward Aayla and Bly who were talking quietly over by the buffet.

Aayla was dressed in a skimpy feline outfit that left little to the imagination, whilst Bly was painted blue and dressed as a male Twi’lek warrior. His outfit was very tight fitting.

“I bet his General picked out that costume for him” muttered Cody under his breath as they approached.

“Good guess” said Obi-Wan “wait till you cop an eyeful of Kit though”

\-----------------------------------------

“My dear Captain Rex, why are you shouting at me?”

“Really? I wear different armour and you don’t recognize me?”

“...Wolffe?”

“Yes!”

“Ah”

“Have you been drinking your own spiked punch?”

By way of explanation Plo produced a straw from his sleeve and waggled it in the air.

“Karking hell, are any of you Jedi sober at this thing?” replied Wolffe pulling the helmet from his head.

“I fear not” said Plo fixing the straw into his rebreather and sticking the other end in the punch bowl.

“Really?” huffed Wolffe. “you don’t think you’ve had enough already?!”

“I am still very much in control Commander” replied Plo swaying slightly.

“I’ll take your word for it sir, but please stop putting whatever that is into the punch. Obi-Wan already looks as though he is having trouble walking without Cody’s assistance”

“A fact I feel Commander Cody is very happy about”

“What?”

“He may not act like it, but I can assure you he is quite enjoying himself”

Wolffe sighed as he watched Plo poor a glass from the punch bowl  
“Again I’ll take your word for it” he frowned as Plo handed him the glass.

“Try at least one Wolffe, it will help you relax”

Wolffe reluctantly took a sip and then gestured with the glass to Plo’s robes.  
“So how come you are just wearing your normal outfit and not in fancy dress?”

Plo moved closer to him to inspect Rex’s armour on his Commander.

“Ah well, when you have a face like mine most people tend to think I am already in fancy dress” his clawed hands stroked absently over the breast plate of the armour.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with your face!” the annoyance made Wolffe gulp the rest of his drink down, an act he instantly regretted. “I like your face” he added hoarsely as he set the glass down.

“I know” replied Plo turning from him and re-filling the glass. “but most people take a little longer to get used to my appearance”

“Well I’m no karking work of art” said Wolffe as he eyed the full glass that had been handed to him.

“You are to me” said Plo with conviction, a statement that was ruined by the accompanying loud hiccup within his rebreather.

“Hang on, are you trying to get me drunk too” asked Wolffe suspiciously, already halfway through his second drink.

“I do appear to be trying yes”

“This is very strong stuff” said Wolffe squinting into his now empty glass “kriffing nice though, goes down real easy, perhaps a little too easy”

“Another one?” asked Plo innocently.

\------------------------------------------

“So your idea of fancy dress is to turn up half naked?” choked Cody, his mouth dropping open after Kit had walked over to join Bly and Aayla wearing nothing but a tight fitting pair of underpants.

Kit looked unfazed “I’ve come as a Jedi who has lost his clothes” he said bowing.

Even Obi-Wan looked sceptical as he swayed slightly “Just out of interest old friend, how exactly did this Jedi lose his clothes this time?”

Kit looked at Aayla and Bly closely “I stopped to save a distressed kitten from a fountain on the way over here and didn’t want my costume to get wet and ruined, so I took it off. But when I went to dress again afterwards my clothes for the evening had been stolen.”

“Really?” drawled Obi-Wan as he leant on Cody for support “how fascinating, was the kitten ok?”

“The kitten was fine Master Kenobi” said Aayla smiling as she played with the tail of her costume “we made sure she was in safe hands before we left her”

“Yes well, I thought my outfit was in safe hands too, what little there was of it to start with” he shot Aayla a rueful look “but apparently I was wrong”.

“I’m sure it will turn up” said Aayla squeezing Bly’s hand as he stifled a snigger.

“Hang on” said Cody frowning “you’re a Jedi, why didn’t you just use your Force powers to pull the kitten from the fountain?”

Kit’s face dropped.

The silence seemed to stretch out for ages before Aayla and Bly collapsed into hysterics, clinging to each other.

Kit looked broken “You both let me do that!” he turned on them.

“We were wondering how long it would be before the thought occurred to you!” choked Aayla still sobbing into Bly’s arm.

“But you didn’t stop me!”

“With the speed you undressed we hardly had the chance” said Bly wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Right, you are both paying for that tonight I swear!” Kit sounded annoyed but then his grin was quick to return as he looked appraisingly up and down at both Aayla and Bly, “and you’ll be pleased to hear that you both get to keep your outfits on” his grin grew wider “well to start with anyway”

“I’m so in” said Bly without hesitation.

“As good as” purred Aayla looking at him slyly.

“Oh good grief” groaned Cody.

“You’re slipping Kit” declared Obi-Wan.

“Not my fault” countered Kit “Aayla insisted we have a few pre-drinks before we came, totally clouded my judgment with the whole kitten thing, and as you know I do not handle my alcohol very well”

“I had noticed that before” said Bly smirking and eyeing up the buffet at the same time “you guys want something to nibble on?” he asked absently.

“Yes please Commander” said Aayla with a heavy accent, her hand massaging Bly’s ass.

In the absence of Wolffe, Cody felt it was his outright duty to the galaxy to give a good eye roll at this point.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“What did you do with General Kenobi?” asked Rex looking over Cody’s shoulder.

“Left him with Wolffe and Plo for a moment” replied Cody sighing heavily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Aww, I bet he misses you already” giggled Ahsoka. Rex gently elbowed her in the arm.

Cody looked at them both shrewdly “He’s just a little drunk, Force knows he deserves to let his hair down for once, he just needs a little …” Cody looked thoughtful “… propping up in the meantime.”

Rex snorted in response but Ahsoka gave Cody a whimsical smile.

“I think he wants a little more than that Codes” she said using the nickname she had heard Rex call his brother.

His look was both questioning and glaring at the same time.

She continued regardless “I think he’s after a full on cuddle Commander” she volunteered whilst Rex looked away trying to quash his laughter.

Cody opened and closed his mouth a few times as he struggled for appropriate words to say in front of a Jedi Commander, the solider in him finally settled for a good solid “Sir?”

Ahsoka laid a hand on his arm “You boys are so adorable when you're flustered!” and with that she slipped her arm around Rex’s waist and practically dragged him off leaving Cody to mull over her words.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Aayla innocently dropped her napkin off the side of her plate, it fluttered to the floor. 

Bly ever the gentleman bent to pick it up for her.

“You know she’s only doing that so she can look at your ass right?” offered Kit grinning.

Bly flashed him a lopsided grin in response.

“And by **she** , I mean **we** ” Kit sighed happily “My those pants are exceptionally tight” he added in breathy admiration of Bly's backside.

“Aren’t they just” sighed Aayla never quite dragging her eyes away from Bly’s muscled posterior.

Bly stood up and handed the napkin back to her “General” he said gruffly.

“Commander” she almost purred back in response.

Kit laughed “Dear Force I love you two. What would I ever do without you both!”

“Probably get yourself into far too much trouble without our supervision” said Aayla as she watched Bly grab yet another sandwich for himself from the buffet.

“What?” Bly asked innocently catching her raised eyebrow “I’m a big boy, I need feeding”

Aayla’s lips parted in readiness of a suggestive quip, but Kit interrupted her.

“Ah Commander Wolffe” said Kit graciously, looking up and greeting the clone Commander who had just sauntered over alongside Commander Tano.

“Not Quite” grinned Ahsoka as Rex proceeded to pull Wolffe’s helmet from his head.

“Generals” said Rex nodding at both of them with a smirk on his face.

“Always a pleasure Captain” replied Aayla as Bly moved closer to her side.

“Rexter” grinned Bly eyeing Ahsoka as she clung to Rex’s arm.

Rex offered Wolffe’s helmet forward “Bly, you gotta check this karking thing out vod, seriously it’s kriffing loaded!”

Aayla raised an eyebrow in question.

“In what way ‘loaded’?” she enquired with interest.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Did you see where Commander Tano and Captain Rex went sir?” asked Wolffe as Plo went off to get his Commander some food from the buffet. Wolffe had of course protested at his General waiting on him, but Plo had calmly insisted. Given Plo’s somewhat inebriated state, Wolffe was definitely intrigued as to what Plo would present him with upon his return, _probably a kriffing pot plant_ he thought to himself.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on his drink as a sly smile crept across his face.

“Um, I think they went off for some quiet time Wolffe”

“Quiet time?”

“Well, you did give them your porn loaded helmet Commander. Quite frankly I'm surprised the CPU in it hasn't exploded yet”

Wolffe blushed furiously.

“You know about that?” he hissed in dismay.

“Oh yes” replied the Jedi calmly “we all got to have a good look, and I must say I was very impressed with your open mindedness Commander, and yes I appreciate now that Kel Dor are your ‘speciality’ indeed” he chuckled “very commendable”

Wolffe’s face went pale as he assessed that information “You all?” he said eventually.

“Oh yes indeed” smiled Obi-Wan.

In guilt Wolffe looked over at where Aayla, Kit and Bly were stood, Kit gave him a happy little wave.  
Wolffe swallowed hard, his mouth dropping open in horror. 

Obi-Wan was enjoying himself thoroughly though so added “I do believe the Commander and Captain also found some of the material quite inspirational, they certainly sneaked off pretty quick”

Obi Wan chuckled as he let that sink in.

“But he’s wearing my armour, he can’t … they can’t, I mean they just wouldn’t, not in my armour, urgh, they wouldn’t would they?!”

“My dear chap” said Obi-Wan clapping the distressed clone fondly on the shoulder “Now that you mention it, I rather think they would.”

\------------------------------------------------

Kit leant into Bly’s shoulder as he marvelled at just how much food his clone mate was actually capable of putting away.

Aayla watched on attentively, enjoying the sight of Kit’s unbound tentacles massaging Bly’s shoulder and upper chest, gently rubbing away at the blue skin paint there.

“You are both so beautiful” she said softly as she moved forward to stroke a tentacle that had found its way behind Bly's neck to his other shoulder in a possessive caress.

Kit leaned forward to pull her closer to him, so that the three of them were all connected.

“Yes, you two are definitely in a lot of trouble when we get home” teased Kit.

“I’m looking forward to it” replied Aayla, finally dragging her hand away from the tentacle to slide it down Bly’s bare chest even as she leaned in to give Kit a light kiss. “but first let’s enjoy the party”

“Ah, yes back to business” said Kit as he wistfully sighed and then quite deliberately dropped his napkin on the floor.  
He grinned mischievously. “Bly, be a sweetheart and get that for me would you please?”

\--------------------------------------------------

Cody looked around at the various party guests. Most of them seemed to be behaving themselves and caught up in idle chatter.

He couldn’t see Rex or Commander Tano anywhere which probably meant they were still out on the balcony. They had been out there for sometime and he hadn’t as of yet plucked up the courage to go and investigate as to what exactly they were up to. 

He had his suspicions.

Bly as usual was being heavily petted. It had not escaped Cody’s notice that his vod’s Jedi seemed utterly taken with him to the point where they couldn’t seem to stop touching him when the situation allowed it.

He spotted General Plo through the crowd trying to give plates of food to Wolffe, it didn’t look like he had even assembled a plate but simply picked up entire plates from the buffet itself. 

Cody squinted and frowned _is that a freaking pot plant?_

“Ah Cody, there you are!” Obi-Wan's voice broke his observations “I was wondering where you had got to!”

“Everything alright sir?”

“Yes yes, all fine here my dear chap”

Cody merely smiled as his Jedi leaned into him, perhaps to steady himself or perhaps not.

“Master Luminara would like a word with you”

“General Unduli?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, I think she just wants you to have a quiet word with her Commander Gree”

“Is he alright?”

Obi-Wan hiccuped, “She says he mentioned to her that he might shave his head soon” He squinted and gestured in the direction of the Mirialan Jedi “don’t think she’s quite on board with the idea and thought maybe you could have a quiet word with him perhaps?"

“It is his hair sir, I think it’s up to him to be honest” Cody remembered all the times he and Rex had teased Gree about his hair.

Obi-Wan’s face suddenly took on a serious look “You really don’t know much about women do you?”

Cody gave him what he hoped to be an angry expression but instead it seemed to cause the Jedi to smile brightly.

“Jolly good then” beamed Obi-Wan happily.

Cody rolled his eyes as he was dragged through the crowd, this party was turning out to be harder work than a bag full of clankers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this for sure...


End file.
